Sakura Song fic Ikimono gakari sakura
by yazumichan
Summary: mi primer song-fic narusaku. ya lo habia publicado en otro foro pero tambien lo subo aqui n n .


Sakura

Ikimono Gakari

_"Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru"_

"Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor.  
Incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera.  
Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando."__

  
Aún vive tu recuerdo en mi...

aún que te fuiste.. Aún que talvez me olvidaste.....

Aún tengo la esperanza..... De volver a verte....

Fuimos los mejores amigos.... Lo recordaras???

Pero.... yo ..... yo te queria mas que eso..... Fui una tonta por no  
percatarme de eso antes......

No tuve la fuerza para decirlo..... ni siquiera aquel dia....

Aquel dia en que mi vida cambio.....

Aquel dia que te fuiste ala ciudad.... y que ... nunca regresaste......

_"Densha kara mieta no wa  
Itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite  
Kimi wa machi wo deta  
Iroduku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no"_

"Desde la ventana del tren yo podía ver  
El rastro de aquel día  
En el que en un gran puente nos conocimos.  
La hora de que nos graduáramos llegó  
Y tú te marchaste de la ciudad.  
En la colorida ribera, busco vivir de nuevo aquel día."__

Dijiste con una de tus típicas sonrisas "regresare sakura-chan"

pero.... no lo has echo....

y yo.... ahora voy a hacia ti....

será que el destino nos unirá de nuevo?

Te escribí cientos de veces..... Jamás contestaste.....

Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que el cartero llegaba sin nada para mi...

_"Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete  
Atashi mo otona ni natteiku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no ka na  
"Hontou ni suki dattanda"  
Sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo"_

"Lo primero que te escribí en la carta  
Fue "estoy bien".  
Has notado que era una pequeña mentira, ¿verdad?  
Incluso en la ciudad  
Es primavera.  
Las flores han regresado otro año más."_  
_  
Llego a la ciudad.... ahora que lo pienso... no debí venir...

Tal vez me pase igual que a ti... y nunca regrese......

Camino por las calles, hay tantas personas... pero de entre ellas  
noto a alguien.... ese chico.... es tan parecido a ti....

corro hacia el.... como si de eso mi vida dependiese....

las palabras salen solas.... no se el porque... pero instintivamente grito tu nombre...

-naruto!!!!

volteó... el volteó....

no puede ser......naruto… si eres tu!!!!

En cuanto me ves corres...

porque???

Porque rompes mi corazón una ves mas?

_"Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete  
Atashi mo otona ni natteiku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no ka na  
"Hontou ni suki dattanda"  
Sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo"_

"Estos días los voy a pasar sin ti,  
Pero gracias a eso, maduraré.  
¿Olvidaré todo?  
"Te amé".  
Entre mis manos tengo pétalos de una flor de cerezo.  
Ahora, la primavera abriga a mi solitario amor."_  
_  
Logro alcanzarte... jalo de tu mano..... para mirarte a los ojos....

por tu expresión.... se que me has reconocido...

Tal vez debería estar feliz.. al saber que te acuerdas tu de mi...

Pero lo que siento....no se puede describir..

-hola...

escucho en un susurro.... pero no se si contestar....

De mis ojos caen por si solas tantas lagrimas...

Lagrimas que creí había llorado todas por ti..

Ahora sé.. estaba equivocada..

_"Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo daki yoseta  
Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa  
Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura mai yuku"_

"Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor.  
Incluso ahora, las fuertes palabras que me dijiste  
Permanecen en mi corazón; los pétalos bailan junto al viento."_  
_  
No lo sé , solo camino hacia ti.... se cierra mi puño...  
creo que aun recuerdas lo que vivimos....

pero.. para tu sorpresa en vez de un golpe recibes un abrazo....

lo correspondes... tan lenta y exquisitamente mi piel se reúne con la tuya… una vez mas..

-te extrañe tanto... naruto….

-l-lo siento.... yo…

me acerco aun mas ati....  
junto mis labios con los tuyos.....

para besarte....

Pienso callar tus explicaciones vanas con un beso..

Respondes... me abrazas....acaricias mi cabello...

Oigo que te disculpas....

_"Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Haru no sono mukou he to aruki dasu  
Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku  
Mune ni daite sakura mai chiru"_

"Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Ando mientras disfruto de la primavera.  
El sueño de volver a vivir junto a ti otra primera  
Hace que sienta un fuerte dolor en el pecho; los pétalos bailan  
junto al viento."_  
_  
Creo que estoy feliz...

tengo una sonrisa......

-te escribi....-te escucho decir- jamas me contestaste... escribi a tu casa ,de la que tengo tantos recuerdos.. la numero 7...

en mis labios se fforma una sonrisa..

-naruto... mi casa es la 70......

Ries un poco .. m tomas de las manos

No ha cambiado, me alivia eso..

No perdere mas tiempo.. lo diré...

- N-naruto.. y-yo te... yo te amo!!!!

te acercas a mi y dices:

- y yo te amo mas que nada mas que todo.... nunca pude olvidarte

- y jamas me iré de nuevo… **sakura**… **Sakura-chan  
**


End file.
